


Fiery Embrace Denied

by Tsurumaruwu



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: One Sided Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurumaruwu/pseuds/Tsurumaruwu
Summary: To love, but to be unable to touch, how cruel the world is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for bae

the fire flickered before him, devouring everything in its path, yet raven rubbed the spot on his bed seductively, unflinching by the flame's heat licking him, kind of was a turn on to him ngl lickity lick  
raven rubbed his nasod hand on the bed sexily, ripping the fabric a bit because honestly he reminds me of like edward scissor hands oh my god raven on a water bed yi kes rip water bed  
raven glared at the fire, slightly annoyed by this point at how the fire only kept within teasing range.  
"you never come to bed with me anymore" raven said huskily, kind of letting out a choickled sob as the fire continued to catch his room on fire in fire with fire  
snap crackle pop, the fire replied, catching raven's bookshelf on fire, causing raven to cry  
"why do we always fight? you never even casll me anymore after we go out to eat"  
the fire of course in reply to lit up in firey fire colors,,, like red and orange and yellow,,, u know those fire colors?? yeah those... sexy... lickity lick....

raven felt himself let out a small tear, just one tear, which he licked up sexily, tasting the salty bitterness that was his tears  
fire-chan didnt like it when he cried or showed weakness, but raven found himself smexy when he did......  
raven didnt mind that tho raven-kun loved it when fire played hard to get, always so.. hard to get.. raven couldnt remember the last time he held fire chan closley,,,,,,,,,  
raven let out a wail in despair, rubbing the bed angerily "come back to bed for one baby" he cooed, only to jump as the door slammed open  
to reveal the furry standing in the door way, looking pissed as fuck 'ara-chan!!!' raven gasped, before glaring  
"this is s my room get out mi room??" raven said, blushing, to walk in on him and fire,,,,,, how emmbarassing for her,,, kek'  
"IM GONNA PUT THE FIRE OUT ITS BURNING THE HOUSE DOWN:"' ara hissed, spraying it with the thing. fuck why cant i rmemeber the name of it im laughing?? FIRE EXTINGUISHER GOT IT  
raven let out a yowl, glaring at ara "fire alone can save my love life!!" bnefore stepping in the way but ara is secretly bara and kjust mf YEETED him out the way  
raven watched in despair,,,,, as ara did it..... she killed him,,,,,,,, his lover,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
raven cried, looking ara in the eyes "why"  
ara merely looked straight back at him, before letting out a small laugh xD "pathetic" she whispered and walked out  
raven sat there, numb, empty, kind of hot, why is he sweating? wow its cooling down thoguh its ok!!!  
" a merderer,,,,,," rave n whispered, before swearing for revenge

**Author's Note:**

> ch 2 soon


End file.
